Ba Nan Ji
Ba Nan Ji is a Zhao General of the inner circle of Ri Boku of the Three Great Heavens. He is known under the moniker "Demon of Ganmon" for his vicious battles against Xiongnu in the Ganmon region. Appearance Ba Nan Ji has a long goatee and a thick mustache. He wears a general's armor and a roman-like helmet. He has a scar on the left eye. According to the soldiers of Gyoku Hou Unit, he’s a large man about the same size as General Mou Bu or the Clan Commander of Kan Ki Army, Zenou. Personality Ba Nan Ji is a passionate man that wants to deliver justice to the ones that threaten his country. He often rushes to action with a smile on his face which indicates that he enjoys warfare against Zhao's enemies and wants to crush them with his "iron hammer of justice". At the same time, on the battlefield he shown to be rational and calculated. He stated that he hates Ei Sei and his subordinates for their ambition to conquer China. He also mentions that his strength is dependent on the rage he feels and so far against Qin, he wasn't able to get as fired up as against Xiongnu. History Ba Nan Ji was born and raised in the north. In the past, he was an officer who served in the Ganmon stronghold on the Zhao-Xiongnu border. On many occasions, Zhao has dispatched celebrated commanders to Ganmon, but all of them died before reaching the end of their first month. Ba Nan Ji, however, was able to serve in this land of death for a significant amount of time. Story Koku You Campaign Arc Ba Nan Ji is first seen, together with Ri Boku and Shun Sui Ju. After Kan Ki defeated Kei Sha during the Battle of Koku You Hill. Ba Nan Ji is seen disappointed at Kei Sha’s death but is optimistic in the discovery of Kan Ki’s weakness and the talent in Ki Sui. Bureaucrats Job Arc Ba Nan Ji accompanies Ri Boku to Kanyou, to announce war. Western Zhao Invasion Arc Ba Nan Ji is positioned in the left-wing of the Zhao forces, with the command of Gaku Ei and Chou Ga Ryuu. On the first day, he makes a successful move on the A Kou Army but is stopped by the Gyoku Hou Unit. He duels Ou Hon and is even able to disarm him. On the next day, however, his army is pincered between A Kou and Gyoku Hou Unit which resulted in the death of many of his soldiers. Abilities As the deputy to Ri Boku, Ba Nan Ji is a ferocious fighter with a sharp eye for tactics.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63434/15 Chou Ga Ryuu considered him to be one of the key factors in deciding victory or defeat in Battle at Shukai Plains.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63434/16 In the past, he was an officer who served in the Ganmon stronghold on the Zhao-Xiongnu border. On many occasions, Zhao has dispatched celebrated commanders to Ganmon, but all of them died before reaching the end of their first month. Ba Nan Ji, however, was able to serve in this land of death for a significant amount of time.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63436/14 Ba Nan ji's size is comparable to Mou Bu and his strength of arms is assumed to be on a similar level to Kai Shi Bou or Ren Pa.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63434/16https://mangadex.org/chapter/63436/12 In the past, he pulverized numerous Xiongnu leaders with his bare fists, despite their almost superhuman skills.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63437/10 He was able to break through enemy lines and easily overpower Gyoku Hou Unit commander, Kyuu Kou.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63436/10 He later fought on par with Ou Hon without taking a single clean hit from him and even dismounted and disarmed young commander.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63437/4https://mangadex.org/chapter/63437/9 Ba Nan Ji's strength seems to vary depending on his psychological condition.https://mangadex.org/chapter/256901/21 While already being strong in his base, once he gets fired up, he reaches a completely different level as demonstrated when he surprised even Ou Sen by easily breaking through his guard platoons.http://sensescans.com/reader/read/kingdom/en/57/615/page/13 Even Mou Ten stated that he would not be able to win one duel out of a hundred against the Demon of Ganmon.https://mangadex.org/chapter/722207/16 Ba Nan Ji was also praised by Chou Ga Ryuu and Ka Ryo Ten for his tactical insight.https://mangadex.org/chapter/63434/15https://mangadex.org/chapter/639138/17 On the first day of battle, he split his forces into two groups, an attack force, and distraction to prevent A Kou's second wave to aid the first wave and deal a devastating blow to his army. After Chou Ga Ryuu's defeat, he also made a plan to make a tactical retreat and strike the rear of Qin's right-wing that would go for Zhao's center. Gallery Category:Zhao Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ri Boku Army Category:Generals Category:Glaive Users Category:Zhao Generals